iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Video Screenshots
There is personal videos I have (Very happy I did them now, my mom is in them!) and I always wanted to show them here! I tried before...Wikia cannot DO videos, and Youtube, takes forever to upload! I will just screenshot moments and post them, better than nothing, just stills. :) It's personal so please respect them! Also a lot of it will be someone dancing, dancing and singing is and was and always will be in my life! :D #iamasuperstar (talk) 22:00, February 24, 2014 (UTC) 'Songs in the videos: ' Rebel Yell - Billy Idol What Is Love - Haddaway Eyes Without A Face - Billy Idol Rebel Yell & Acoustic - Billy Idol The Coconut Dance - Stefanie and Christy Mom ... Yes we always played Billy Idol in the car because of the Billy Idol Concert!! Screenshots! ms brunner and hair 1.PNG|Here my mom & I were with Miss. Brunner! I miss my hair being that short and bouncy! dancing 1 xD.PNG|I thought this was hilarious...I wanted her to start dancing with me...so I started to dance and that woman is looking in the door like "WTF why is she randomly dancing?" lol! Miss. Brunner chimed in seconds later :D lol cute.PNG|I look cute even when I am getting up off the ground! lol okaaay.PNG|My mom was talking about some singer I never heard of and I said, "Okay!?" cute again lol.PNG|Me lookin' at my mom. :D hello kitty.PNG|My mom and I at Redner's! The claw picked up the Hello Kitty but it fell out and it dropped! more money XD.PNG|Here she is getting MORE money to try to get it again! <3 mom panning camera lol.PNG|I thought this was funny! xD I gave the camera to my mom and she was panning over to me look at my face! xD hi momma.PNG|Me waving "hi!" to my mom in Redner's! :D redners sign.PNG|Welcome to Redner's! :D yay car and arbys.PNG|Our car in the Redner's parking lot! He is the one I drive now! And behind there you see Arby's...I can see that from the top floor of my house! It is lit up right now! mom putting key in car.PNG|My mom putting the key in the car. :") mom driving 1.PNG|Here is my mom driving on Union Boulevard! This street is just...everywhere where I need to go everyone takes this street. :"D lol mom cop.PNG|My mom was waving to a cop driving by lol yes! :P lol copt there.PNG|There you can see the cop car now it says "Police!" :P our street.PNG|I will never ever forget this street as long as I live! <3 momma dancing again.PNG|Here my mom is again! Dancing to "Rebel Yell" in the Redner's parking lot! I guess those 2 people there didn't see it! :P (Notice here she had tape on her ring finger again...see she was losing weight there! O: ) aww cute smile.PNG|Aww the song ended look at my mom's cute smile! :P mom dancing at compiuter 1.PNG|Here my mom was listening to "What Is Love" By Haddaway on Youtube on my XP computer! :D lol caught.PNG|LOL she turned around and saw that I caught her! :D hands up mamma.PNG|Aaaaand she didn't care I was filming her haha PUT YO HANDS UP MOMMA! <3 :D happy and smiling.PNG|At least she was happy and smiling! :"D song was ending.PNG|Guess the song was ending there :'D Momma! She always played that song a lot too, it used to annoy me but oh well it's okay now haha :) dancing to rebell tyell in driveway.PNG|And here she is AGAIn dancing in our drive way to the "Rebel Yell" Live version! Ahaha!!!!! We looved to dance! :D See that red door there? She painted that! That is our cellar door! awwww cute mamma.PNG|I miss my mom smiling at me like that. See her face was getting thin there too and also see her wedding rings were slipping a bit off her finger there she didn't have the tape on. mpmma getting out of car.PNG|Her getting out of the car...ahaha see how beautiful our hair is in the sun? :D coconut dance time.PNG|Here is the day we made up The Coconut Dance! She found the Coconut conditioner to match her Coconut shampoo and we made up that dance! :P See she had her "D'Angelo's" shirt on getting ready for work and she had a hairbrush in her hand! dancing in the dark.PNG|Here my mom was filming me, I was doing, well TRYING The Coconut Dance but I was doing it way wrong! :P so wta else u wanna do.PNG|Still dancing around I said to my mom, "So what else do you wanna do?" XD okay here is my mom walking lol.PNG|"And here is my mom walking!!" xD lol remember club girl.PNG|LOL my mom!!!! Here she said, "Remember I was a club girl!" :P And she stars dancing! XD aww afce and phinas.PNG|Paul and I both agree that we miss her sitting in that chair on the laptop! Aww look at her faaace! c: There is a little Phillie's Phanatic plush behind her there! <3 Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:PA Rocks Category:People I Know